Field operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions, production, planning, and oilfield analysis, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids, gases, and/or solid materials. During the field operations, data is typically collected for analysis and/or monitoring of the field operations. Such data may include, for example, subterranean formation, equipment, historical, and/or other data. Data concerning the subterranean formation is collected using a variety of sources. Such formation data may be static or dynamic. Static data relates to, for example, formation structure and geological stratigraphy that define the geological structures of the subterranean formation. Dynamic data relates to, for example, fluids flowing through the geologic structures of the subterranean formation over time. Such static and/or dynamic data may be collected to learn more about the formations and the valuable assets contained therein.
The data may be used to predict downhole conditions and make decisions concerning field operations. Such decisions may involve well planning, well targeting, well completions, operating levels, production rates and other operations and/or operating parameters. There are usually a large number of variables and large quantities of data to consider in analyzing field operations. It is, therefore, often useful to model the behavior of the field operation to determine the desired course of action. During the ongoing operations, the operating parameters may be adjusted as field conditions change and new information is received. Techniques have been developed to model the behavior of various aspects of field operations, such as geological structures, downhole reservoirs, wellbores, surface facilities, as well as other portions of the field operation.